Akuma na eros
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: "–¡Quiero que Suou Tamaki me ame!", ésas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Haruhi había sellado un contrato con un demonio y a cambio de su deseo le entregaría su alma… y su virginidad. "–Aunque hay un hueco en el contrato –dijo el pequeño gato. –¿Qué quieres decir? –le miró la castaña. –Si él te toma antes de cumplir con su promesa, quedarás libre… pero eso nunca pasará –sonrió"
1. Deseo

**Este fic está basado en el manga **_**Akuma na eros**_**, aunque todo se ha extrapolado a los personajes del Ouran, espero sea de su agrado. Aún cuando todavía no tengamos escenas fuertes, les advierto que habrá muchas en capítulos futuros, por lo que ustedes deciden si leer o no hacerlo. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo.**

* * *

–¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de pedir?

–¡Sí! –contestó– Quiero amor, quiero que Suou Tamaki me ame.

La risa no se hizo esperar, el sitio oscuro en el cual se hallaba de pronto se sintió más frío, una ráfaga de aire corrió a su alrededor, impidiéndole abrir los ojos por un tiempo, cuando finalmente se calmó frente a ella estaban dos gatos sentados mirándola fijamente con un par de ojos ámbar. El de la derecha era naranja y el de la izquierda negro, mas bastaba con echarles sólo una mirada para darse cuenta de que no eran simples mascotas.

–¿Qué darías a cambio de ello?

La voz del gato naranja era grave, profunda y, sin embargo, juguetona. Pareciera ser que sus ojos podían taladrarla, entrando hasta lo más oculto de su alma; se sintió violada en ese momento, tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, el demonio ya había sido invocado o, en su caso, **los** demonios.

–Mi alma… –respondió suavemente.

–Recibimos esas peticiones todos los días, de gente desesperada, de gente que ha perdido la fe, tú no eres especial y tu alma no nos es realmente atrayente, así que si no tienes nada más qué decirnos…

–¡Esperen! –les gritó, antes de que dieran media vuelta y se marcharan.

Los gatos quedaron en silencio, mirándole impasibles. La de ojos chocolate tragó grueso al darse cuenta de lo siguiente que diría, esperaba poder dárselo a Tamaki, pero si no tenía al rubio entonces de nada le serviría. Abrió los labios pero las palabras no querían salir de ellos, finalmente, al ver cómo los felinos parecían cansados de su indecisión, les dijo:

–Tengo otra cosa… mi… virginidad…

Los ámbar sobre ella no parecían muy sorprendidos, pero parecieron meditar durante apenas una fracción de segundo. El gato naranja volvió a hablar.

–¿Tu alma y tu pureza? Parece tentador… déjanos ver…

La ropa que la cubría se desintegró en ese momento, dejándole expuesta ante su minucioso escrutinio, ella intentó cubrirse con las manos.

–¡Por Kam…!

–¡No te atrevas! –oyó la voz del mismo felino– ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre en nuestra presencia! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en él!

Una fuerza misteriosa le elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego obligó a mantener los brazos firmes a los costados, dejando expuesta toda su piel a la mirada de esos seres demoníacos. Pareciera ser que quedaron complacidos pues fue liberada, cayendo de nuevo al piso de ese sitio oscuro, la castaña les miró, notando su mirada juguetona.

–Está bien… no es mucho, pero ya te desarrollarás, niña –habló nuevamente el gato naranja–. Ahora sólo resta firmar el contrato, elige bien porque será inalterable.

–¿Elegir? –repitió, cubriendo con sus manos su pecho descubierto.

–Comprenderás que no nos gusta compartir nuestras presas, así que sólo uno podrá atender a tu llamado.

La castaña asintió. Sopesó sus posibilidades, ese gato naranja parecía no tener ningún pudor al hablar, jugando con su mente y provocando una serie de reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo, por su parte, el gato negro había permanecido callado y, hasta cierto punto, tranquilo al desarrollarse todo. La chica tomó su decisión.

–Elijo al de la izquierda…

Un viento helado se desató, el gato naranja pareció burlarse de ella y entonces el negro comenzó a crecer, sus contornos cambiaron y pronto frente a ella tenía al ser más atractivo que jamás había visto. Ojos ámbar juguetones, cejas perfectamente trazadas, rebelde cabello azabache de suaves hebras, nariz perfecta, una barbilla de ensueño y deliciosos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa juguetona.

–¿Lo ves, Kaoru?

¿Esa era su voz? Se escuchaba tan sensual, tan profunda, tan grave, no parecía que fuera posible que con esas simples tres palabras todo su cuerpo hubiera temblado. La chica casi se sintió desfallecer al oírle hablar.

–Te dije que lo haría… ella me escogería…

–Así parece –respondió el otro.

¡Él sabía! ¡Sabía que se cansaría de rezarle a Dios todos los días, esperando que escuchara sus ruegos! ¡Sabía que caería en la desesperación hasta dar con ese extraño libro en la biblioteca! ¡Sabía que lo llevarías hasta su casa y prepararía todo para invocarlo! ¡Sabía que lo elegiría si se quedaba en silencio! De no haber sido así, no habría hecho nada de lo anterior, habría orado con mayor fuerza y devoción… pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, el demonio estaba frente a ella.

–Entonces me retiro –oyó del otro gato.

¿Y cómo no? Gatos que hablaban sin abrir la boca, escuchando su voz en tu cabeza, un chico perfecto cuyo rostro era pecado, cuya voz era la tentación misma, cuyos ojos reflejaban perversión y sin embargo, te instaban a caer en ella.

La misma fuerza se hizo presente por una segunda vez, levantándola del piso, quedando a la misma altura de él, pudo ver cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa pecaminosa y sintió que toda su fuerza de voluntad la abandonaba en ese momento.

–Hora de cerrar el contrato… Haruhi…

¡Su nombre! ¡Conocía su nombre! Ya no le quedaban dudas, ese hombre era el demonio mismo, Lucifer, el ángel caído y ella había caído en sus redes. Le había vendido su alma a alguien que la devoraría sin culpa ni remordimiento, le entregaría su virginidad a una escoria que la poseería sin sentimientos de por medio. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro al comprenderlo, Lucifer la secó con su lengua, describiendo el camino de la misma y sintió cómo todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban por el simple tacto.

–Deliciosa, niña… –susurró en su oído– Estoy seguro de que eres la más apetitosa que alguna vez me llamara.

Sintió su aliento cálido sobre su cuello y luego el diablo unió sus labios con los suyos, no fue una beso dulce ni tierno, ¡se había robado su primer beso! ¡Aquel que soñara recibir de Tamaki! Su lengua se introdujo sin cuidado ni pedir permiso en su boca y un ligero cosquilleo se formó en la boca de su estómago, ¡besaba tan bien! Se separó segundos después, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

–Desde ahora, tu alma y tu virginidad me pertenecen…

Todo a su alrededor pareció quebrarse, levantándose del sitio en que se localizaba y dirigiéndose al cielo o al menos a la bóveda oscura sobre sus cabezas. Akuma sonrió y todo entonces se volvió borroso.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

El reloj sonó como todas las mañanas intentando despertarla. Haruhi sacó la mano de entre las sábanas, buscándolo y apagándolo al tercer o cuarto intento. Se paró segura de que llegaría tarde si se volvía a dormir, fue hasta el baño y tomó una relajante ducha, por un momento contempló su cuerpo, sintiendo esos ojos ámbar sobre ella otra vez, negó con la cabeza y terminó de bañarse.

Se envolvió en una toalla y contempló en el espejo, delineó sus labios recordando los de Akuma sobre los suyos y se sonrojó por el simple hecho. Decidió cambiarse antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a traicionarla, tomó su mochila con sus útiles ya adentro y sólo entonces recordó el libro negro con dos gatos en relieve en la cubierta, lo tomó del piso donde habían unos trozos de vela todavía y negó con la cabeza.

¡Qué tontería! Debería dejar de ver esos programas de videntes o terminaría loca, ¿gatos que hablan? ¿demonios hambrientos de almas? ¿una apuesta tan tonta de su parte? Reñiría a Mei por darle esas locas ideas. Salió de su casa y marchó rumbo al Ouran, su vestido amarillo le recordó los cabellos de Suou Tamaki, el alumno más guapo del instituto y por el cual suspiraban todas las chicas.

Finalmente llegó hasta la academia, dejó sus cosas en su casillero y verificó su horario pegado en todos sus libros, a la primer hora tenía Matemáticas y aunque no fuera su materia o su maestro favorito, había que asistir puntuales. El grito de las demás estudiantes llamó su atención en ese momento, se giró teniendo un mal presentimiento y tuvo que recargarse en las taquillas o se desmayaría.

Frente a ella caminaba el chico más guapo que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, sólo podía existir en un sueño… o una pesadilla. El uniforme negro y azul sobre él sólo resaltaba su belleza masculina, la camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada y la corbata negra floja hacían que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre él. Caminó seguramente hasta llegar a su lado, su melena azabache se movió de una manera atractiva y sonrió de tal forma que todas a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro.

–Creo que estás sobre mi casillero –dijo.

Haruhi no habló, se limitó a moverse y sólo entonces reparó en que sería su vecino del pasillo, ¿acaso no era ese el casillero de un tal Nekozawa? Estaba segura de que era así, pues alguien como él no podía olvidarse fácilmente. Pero el desconocido parecía seguro, colocó la combinación y abrió el locker, el cual tenía unos poster de bandas famosas de rock y unas fotos de guitarras, los libros estaban ordenados correctamente y sacó un grueso volumen rojo ante la mirada embelesada del resto de las chicas.

–Te veo en clases… –susurró al pasar– Haruhi…

Se quedó helada, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. El demonio era real y estaba en su escuela, ¡en su salón! Ahora que caía en cuenta, ése era el libro de Matemáticas. Su corazón se aceleró al comprender que no había sido un simple sueño, Akuma estaba allí y reclamaría su premio al finalizar al contrato.


	2. Akuma

**Pido perdón por el tiempo que he tardado en traer la continuación, espero les guste. Si alguien ya leyó **_**Akuma na Eros**_** o **_**Virguinal crisis**_** –otra forma en que le llaman– le advierto que los capítulos futuros casi no se parecen al manga, sólo tomé la idea principal.**

* * *

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

–Si te sientes mal sólo debes avisarnos.

–No deberías venir a la escuela, aún es muy pronto.

–Los profesores entienden tu situación, ¡no te sobreesfuerces!

–Es que es muy dedicado.

–¡Kyaaa~!

La atención de sus compañeras de salón estaba centrada en el chico de cabellera azabache, quien se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros de distancia. Las chicas se desvivían en atenciones con el chico, quien sonreía dulcemente, parecía imposible el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien como él fuese el mismísimo demonio, Akuma.

–Ahhhh, Haruhi, no creo que tu hermano deba estar aquí, tal vez quiera descansar un poco más, estoy segura de que nadie se molestará –le dijo una castaña.

–Yo no tengo ningún hermano… –le recordó.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que tienes un hermano! –le dijo una azabache.

–No hagas esas bromas, Haruhi, apenas le dieron el alta quiso venir a verte y pasar más tiempo juntos –se enojó una pelirroja.

–El semestre pasado ibas a verlo apenas acababan las clases, debe ser un alivio tenerlo ya aquí, aunque tuviera que perder un año completo por su enfermedad.

–De haber sabido que tu hermano era tan guapo, te hubiera acompañado, Fujioka –le dijo una.

–¡Basta! –gritó, captando su atención– Saben tan bien como yo que soy hija única, mi madre nunca tuvo más hijos y mi padre no se volvió a casar, ¡es impos-!

Justo en ese momento Akuma pareció perder fuerza y marearse, recargándose en un asiento cercano, las demás le miraron preocupadas. Haruhi se acercó a verle y justo en ese momento él le jaló de la muñeca, atrayéndola contra él y murmurando apenas imperceptiblemente en su oído.

–Nadie te creerá, Haruhi… alteré sus recuerdos para que crean que somos hermanos… no te conviene contradecirles…

La chica quedó perpleja por lo escuchado, Akuma le soltó y mostró algo que parecía haber sacado del bolso de su vestido amarillo: un inhalador. Hizo un muy buen papel fingiendo tener una pequeña crisis de asma y las demás le miraron con ternura y devoción. El demonio pareció recuperarse y les sonrió.

–Lo-Lo siento… son mis pulmones…

–Fujioka-kun, si no te sientes bien lo mejor sería que fueras a la enfermería –ofreció la misma pelirroja de la vez pasada.

–No, no, ya estoy bien, Haruhi siempre carga con mi inhalador para situaciones como ésta, realmente le estoy muy agradecido a mi hermanita.

–S-Si… –pudo al menos murmurar.

–¡Vamos, no seas tan seca! –sonrió con la cara más dulce que pudo haber fingido.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero la castaña no dejaba de preocuparse, después de todo, tener a Akuma a un lado no era un pensamiento alentador. Notó cómo parecía concentrado en la clase cuando en realidad no había tomado apuntes de nada, ni siquiera parecía leer el libro delante de él o siquiera darse cuenta de las miradas de las alumnas… bueno, eso no era del todo cierto… había una que notaba perfectamente.

Haruhi recibió un pequeño papel sobre su escritorio, lo desdobló curiosa y leyó su contenido.

_"¿Tanto te atraigo, Haruhi, que no puedes quitarme la mirada de encima? ¿Acaso quieres cerrar el trato antes de que cumpla con mi parte del mismo? No me molestaría recibir el pago por adelantado"_

Se puso roja como la grana al leer el atrevimiento del demonio, volteó a verlo pero él parecía estar pendiente de cada una de las palabras del profesor. Arrancó un pequeño trozo de su libreta y escribió molesta antes de enviárselo. Akuma se topó con el mensaje y desdobló tranquilo, divertido.

_"¡Eres un… demonio! No tengo otra palabra para describirte. En vez de tomar clases conmigo, ¿no deberías estarme ayudando con Tamaki-senpai?"_

Hizo una mueca al serle recordado su objetivo, giró a verle y, sonriendo tranquilamente, dijo muy alto para que todos pudieran oírle.

–¡No me olvidé de ello, hermanita! ¡Me encargué de meterlas anoche! Ya no debes preocuparte porque la lluvia moje tus braguitas.

El profesor se calló de inmediato y soltó el gis con el cual escribía en el pizarrón, volteando a verla. Los murmullos de las chicas y chicos no se hicieron esperar, Haruhi sintió que su rostro era una braza encendida debido a la pena que sentía en ese momento, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría a Akuma decir algo así frente a todos?! Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la mirada sólo para toparse con otro mensajito sobre su escritorio.

_"Nadie me dice cómo hacer mi trabajo, niña"_

Al girar a verle se topó con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Éste sería un largo, largo día.

Finalmente inició el receso y Haruhi aprovechó para relajarse en el salón de clases, sacando su obento de su mochila, estaba a punto de iniciar a comer cuando distinguió a su lado a Akuma, quien le contemplaba con esa mirada de gato, se sintió vulnerable ante él de nuevo.

–Haruhi, comamos juntos –le dijo.

–Puedes sentarte… oniichan… –masculló molesta.

–Aquí no, siento que me ahogo, creo que aún no me acostumbro del todo a los espacios cerrados… necesito un poco de aire o me dará una crisis…

Sintió las miradas del resto sobre su nuca, incomodándole. Se supone que debería ser una buena hermana y apoyar al _pobre enfermo_, así que guardó su obento y levantó seriamente. Akuma sonrió y tomó de la mano, llevándole con él por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas hasta llegar a la azotea.

–Aquí estará bien –le dijo, cerrando detrás de ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que planeas? –se cruzó de brazos.

–No me gusta que mi presa me diga lo que debo o no hacer… –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos– Espero no se repita o no me bastará sólo el avergonzarte frente a tus amigos.

–¡Yo no veo resultado alguno, ni siquiera que estés trabajando en ello! –se enfadó– Parece ser que sólo te diviertas molestándome.

–¿Recuerdas lo que pediste al conjurarme? –se acercó a ella, sonrojándola.

–A Suou Tamaki… –murmuró.

–Amor… –le dijo al oído– El amor no puede conseguirse con magia de la noche a la mañana, nadie puede crearlo, sin importar cuán poderoso sea el demonio… –se separó de ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos– Podría hechizar a Tamaki y obligarle a que sea tu novio, pero su corazón no sería tuyo, el hacer que alguien ame a otra persona es un proceso largo, por eso muchos demonios no aceptan el trabajo.

–¿Cum-Cumplirás con tu parte del trato? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Sí… y tú deberás cumplir con el pago del mismo.

–Lo-Lo sé… –murmuró, agachando la mirada.

–Aunque… eso no indica que no podamos divertirnos mientras tanto.

Akuma le empujó contra la pared del sitio por el cual había llegado hasta ahí, aprisionó su cuerpo bajo el suyo, impidiéndole moverse. Haruhi quiso gritar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se revolvió molesta al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Las manos de Akuma aprisionando sus muñecas…

El rostro de Akuma tan cerca del suyo…

El cuerpo de Akuma encima de ella…

El calor de Akuma…

Su aliento…

–No… –le dijo firmemente– No hasta que Tamaki me ame…

–Él no tiene por qué enterarse… –susurró– Y yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones.

–No quiero hacerlo aquí… –murmuró casi sin aliento.

–¿Crees que me atrevería a ello? –preguntó, haciendo que volteara a verle a los ojos– Eso significaría violar el contrato y un demonio nunca lo hace. Si te penetro debería renunciar a tu alma –se separó un poco y liberó su agarre–. Pero una cosa sí te digo, Haruhi: todas las mujeres que hacen un contrato conmigo olvidan su deseo y terminan entregándose a mí por voluntad propia.

–Yo no soy como esas mujeres –le dijo molesta.

–Eso lo veremos –sonrió.

–Además, si en verdad has estado con tantas mujeres mi cuerpo no debe gustarte… –le dijo.

–Ohhh… –clavó esos ojos juguetones en ella– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Tan sólo mírame: no llamo mucho la atención… –le dijo, esperando poder mantenerlo alejado con eso– Mi cuerpo es casi el de una niña, mi rostro es demasiado simple… no vale la pena que me quites la virginidad.

–Verás, Haruhi… –le dijo sonriente– Lo que a mí me gusta no es lo que a la mayoría de los humanos les atrae. Yo me siento complacido con arrebatarle la inocencia, la pureza, a una joven y en estos últimos tiempos es muy raro toparse con una virgen, así que estoy encantado contigo: corromperé un cuerpo virginal que debería estar consagrado a otro, tomaré un corazón virgen que deberías ofrecerle a Ka… a Kam… ¡a ése!

Haruhi notó que Akuma no podía ni siquiera tolerar el pronunciar su nombre, si tan solo hubiera rezado con mayor devoción Kami jamás hubiera permitido que cayera en las garras de ese demonio.

–Y si lo que realmente te preocupa es tu cuerpo… –prosiguió– Podemos arreglar eso…

La castaña sintió algo extraño en ese instante, no sabía bien cómo interpretarlo, pero su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente más pesado, miró bajo de sí y contempló asombrada que sus pechos habían crecido de copa A hasta D, puede que incluso DD.

–¿Qué? –murmuró asombrada.

–¿No es lo que querías? –sonrió.

–_Han… han crecido…_ –pensó– _¿y son míos?_

La castaña se tocó por encima de la ropa, notando que realmente se trataba de su cuerpo y no de una ilusión o ropa por debajo.

–Apuesto a que deben de ser incluso más sensibles… –dijo Akuma.

El demonio se acercó a ella nuevamente, le tomó de un hombro sorprendiéndola con el hecho y rasgó su vestido amarillo, dejando al descubierto su sostén rosado. Haruhi iba a reclamar cuando sintió su mano sobre su seno izquierdo, masajeándolo suavemente. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, no pensaba que apenas un roce podía causar una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo, sintió que todo su sentido de tacto se concentraba únicamente en ese punto y que lentamente su temperatura corporal se elevaba.

–¿Te gusta? –se burló Akuma.

–S-Sí… –confesó apenada.

Era cierto que antes por curiosidad se había tocado, pero jamás logró sentir nada como lo que ahora experimentada, no sabía si por el reciente cambio de su cuerpo o porque un chico atractivo era el que se atrevía a hacerlo.

–Y eso no es todo… –le escuchó decir.

Su mano libre terminó por bajar lo que quedaba de la tela, dejando expuesto su otro pecho, sin saber cómo el demonio arrancó su sostén, acariciando su piel sin pudor alguno, sonriendo divertido ante el sonrojo de la joven. Su mano derecha aprisionó el pezón ligeramente, causando que la castaña gimiera ante ello, llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza su ropa.

–A-Akuma… –pudo articular antes de jadear.

–No soportas nada, niña.

En el siguiente segundo el demonio ya no estaba. Haruhi abrió los ojos en ese instante y le vislumbró a unos metros de distancia, de espalda a ella, el azabache parecía burlarse con las reacciones provocadas en su organismo y su sonrojo creció aún más, pero también la indignación por lo que había experimentado… ¡Por Kami, si sus braguitas se habían mojado!

–Será mejor que regreses al salón, Haruhi… de lo contrario podría querer continuar desde nos quedamos.

Sólo entonces la castaña notó que sus pechos había recuperado su tamaño normal y que su vestido estaba intacto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–¡Oye! –le reclamó.

–¿Creíste que serían gratis? –le miró por sobre el hombro– Si quieres un favor extra tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

–¡Eres odioso, Akuma! –le gritó, dando media vuelta.

–Hikaru… –oyó detrás de sí– Puedes llamarme Hikaru… –le dijo.

Haruhi abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo los escalones. Akuma permaneció en la misma posición sin moverse durante aún unos segundos, recordó el aroma de esa mujer, que comenzaba a embriagarle, cómo su cuerpo temblaba bajo él y sus labios gemían… suspiró.

–Será mejor que encuentre alguien con quien calmarme… –murmuró, mirando su entrepierna.


	3. Hermanos

**Pido perdón por el tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 3, aunque siento que es algo corto. Podemos apreciar diferencias con el manga ya más notoriamente, los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Espero sea de su agrado y comenten, saben que se aprecia mucho cualquier opinión respecto al fic.**

* * *

Cabello rubio…

Ojos violetas…

Cuerpo atlético…

Sonrisa principesca…

Modales inmejorables…

Ligero acento francés…

Ésas eran sólo unas de las razones por las cuales más de la mitad del colegio estaba enamorada de Suou Tamaki, alumno de segundo grado del Ouran. Junto con su amigo Ootori Kyouya conformaba el dúo prohibido, aquellos chicos inalcanzables pero que eran el sueño de toda chica de la escuela.

Y Haruhi no era la excepción. Ese sentimiento surgió desde que le viera en la ceremonia de apertura, cuando él amablemente le devolvió su credencial con una reverencia y sonrisa de ensueño. No notó el momento en que escapó de su cartera, la cual había sacado momentáneamente, aun así agradecía el que sucediera, pues pudo cruzar palabras con su chico ideal.

Su voz era tan varonil que pensó se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente no había sido así, Kyouya apareció en ese momento para recordarle que se hacía tarde para la clase de Álgebra, por lo que el rubio se había despedido. Desde entonces no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

Era obvio que no notara su presencia, su cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado, lo que a veces le deprimía; sin embargo, logró enterarse que al chico le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo, razón por la cual lo había dejado crecer hasta media espalda, pero aún seguía sin llamar su atención. Y después de miles de intentos que iban desde un nuevo perfume hasta un amuleto, finalmente la chica había terminado invocando a un demonio… un demonio demasiado sensual.

–¿Así que ése es mi nuevo objetivo? –se preguntó en voz alta, parado en un poste.

Akuma le contempló con detenimiento, realmente no parecía un trabajo complicado… sonrió con autosuficiencia y desapareció segundos después. Tamaki, que en ese momento jugaba un partido de fútbol sintió una ligera pesadez en el aire, volteó hacia el sitio donde hace sólo unos segundos se encontrara el demonio, sin hallarle, luego retomó el juego.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

–¿Q-Qué se supone que haces?

Trató de mantener el control en todo momento, pero le era casi imposible, Haruhi tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle al demonio, el cual caminaba a su lado desde un par de cuadras atrás. Pensó que con asistir a la preparatoria era más que suficiente, pero al parecer él pensaba de una manera muy diferente. Los demás alumnos les despedían alegremente, sin notar el aura asesina que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la castaña. Su comportamiento pareció divertir al azabache, quien sonrió socarronamente.

–¿Somos hermanos, no? Es normal que regresen a casa juntos… –se cruzó de brazos tras la nuca.

–¿Y me acompañarás hasta ella? –se molestó.

–Claro que no…

Suspiró aliviada.

–…viviré contigo.

Cantó victoria demasiado rápido. Le miró consternada ante la declaración hecha, realmente no deseaba tener que convivir con él más allá de lo necesario.

–Bromeas, ¿cierto? –apretó con fuerza su portafolio.

–No, hermanita, desde este momento soy oficialmente tu compañero de piso –sonrió ególatramente.

El complejo de apartamentos al cual arribaron se localizaba en el centro de la ciudad, era un sitio tranquilo a pesar de su ubicación, la renta no era muy alta y los vecinos eran agradables. Haruhi sacó su juego de llaves y entró rápidamente, Akuma cerró detrás de ella, sonriendo al ver cómo aventaba sus útiles al primer sitio libre, producto de su enfado.

–¡Es imposible! –le encaró– Apenas hay dos recámaras para papá y yo, ¿dónde se supone que dormirás tú?

–¿Crees que realmente eso es un obstáculo? –se burló– Puedo hacer aparecer otra habitación en sólo segundos… –se acercó peligrosamente a ella– ¿O quizás prefieras compartir la tuya?

–¡P-Por supuesto que no! –le empujó lejos de sí, completamente sonrojada.

–¡Haru-neechan!

La puerta de un cuarto se abrió, un niño de escasos ocho años salió de la misma y corrió al encuentro de la castaña, quien no acertó a reaccionar ante ello. El menor enterró el rostro en su vientre y le abrazó, por eso mismo sólo pudo notar que tenía cabello naranja; Haruhi miró confundida a Akuma, esperando una explicación de su parte, pero él sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y sonreír.

–Perdona, creo que te has equivocado de persona –trató de soltarse del menor.

–¡Qué divertida… ne-e-chan!

El tono infantil y juguetón había cambiado en sólo segundos, el menor le dejó rápidamente y fue hasta Akuma, mirando con satisfacción a la humana frente a sus ojos. Haruhi supo entonces dónde había escuchado su voz con anterioridad… o contemplado esos orbes…

–Él es Kaoru –le dijo Akuma–, será tu hermano menor.

–Al menos para los demás… –se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca, justo como minutos atrás lo hiciera el azabache.

–Nosotros seremos tus hermanos… –hablaron al mismo tiempo– Así que sé una buena niña y compórtate, no queremos que interfieras en nuestros asuntos.

Supo entonces que realmente estaba jugando con fuego y no con cualquiera, sino el del infierno. Cuando la noche cayó Haruhi ya no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en preguntarle a su padre por sus supuestos hermanos, pues la preparatoria le había bastado para saber que nadie le creería. Había preparado la cena para todos; su padre, Ranka, fue por Kaoru, el cual estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala y le pidió llamase a Hikaru para cenar en familia.

Haruhi aceptó forzada su encomienda, llegando hasta la tercer recámara que el demonio había hecho aparecer de la nada; tocó tres veces pero nadie le contestó, por lo que abrió la puerta y entró. Akuma dormía sobre la cama con los auriculares puestos, sobre la colcha se encontraban algunos discos que seguramente había estado escuchando. Procedió a quitarle la fuente del sonido pero él ni se movió.

Debía admitir que era realmente apuesto, Haruhi tuvo la sensación de contemplar a un Dios del Olimpo, se humedeció los labios ante tal pensamiento y sonrojó enormemente. No… ella amaba a Tamaki, no podía ver a ningún otro chico de la misma manera, y sin embargo… sin embargo llevó su mano derecha hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con apenas un roce.

–¿Piensas violarme?

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en el rostro del azabache, el cual abrió los ojos, chocando ambas miradas. Notó cómo los colores subieron a su rostro, molesta por lo insinuado. No podía resistirse al verle tan inocente frente a él. Se enderezó en la cama, contemplándole fijamente a los ojos.

–¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! –contestó furiosa.

–Ohhh, ¿en serio? –se burló– Hasta hace un momento me mirabas casi con devoción.

–Imaginación tuya –se enfadó más si es que aún podía.

–Vamos, vamos, Haruhi, no tienes por qué negar que te atraigo –jugó un poco.

–No lo niego… –le dijo.

No se esperaba esa reacción de su parte. Akuma le miró con detenimiento, sin saber si no era ella la que intentaba burlarse de él. Sin embargo, notó sinceridad en sus ojos, descubriendo que no era una broma de su parte, se sintió confundido por un instante, ¿acaso no le había conjurado para obtener el amor de Tamaki? ¿Era igual que esas chicas que se entregaron a él por voluntad propia la segunda noche de conocerlo?

–Entonces… ¿te parezco atractivo? –se acercó más a ella, retándola.

–Atractivo, sí… –intentó apartarle metiendo sus manos entre ambos, recuperando un poco de su espacio privado– Pero sólo eso. No eres como Tamaki, jamás podría enamorarme de ti.

–¿Crees que un mortal se compara conmigo, niña? –la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba, siendo casi inexistente– Soy mejor que él, te lo aseguro.

Akuma le besó nuevamente, Haruhi misma no sabía por qué. Fue otro beso apasionado, pero sólo eso, no podía sentir las mariposas en el estómago, no veía fuegos artificiales ni escuchaba campanas. La castaña intentó apartarlo pero la fuerza de Akuma era mayor. El demonio le tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él. Quizá fue por instinto, pero Haruhi se encontró de pronto correspondiendo al beso; por un momento Tamaki fue borrado de su mente, no existía nada más que Akuma y ella. No supo en qué momento la recostó en la cama, pero se encontró en la misma con el demonio besándole el cuello con maestría, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ante esto.

Hikaru llevó sus manos hasta los tirantes de la camisa que en ese momento usaba y los bajó, tocando su nívea piel, haciendo que aquellas áreas de pronto se elevaran varios grados; con la derecha masajeó uno de sus pechos por debajo de la ropa, notando cuando sus pezones se erizaron con el contacto. Volvió a escuchar otro gemido, sintió cómo ella rodeó su espalda y apretó con fuerza la tela de su camisa. Una sonrisa ególatra se hizo presente en su rostro al saber las reacciones que causaba en ese cuerpo virgen.

Intentó llevar las cosas a otro nivel, por lo cual continuó con la serie de besos, comenzó a bajar desde su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos; liberó sus montecitos ocultos bajo un sostén deportivo que los aplastaba aún más; contempló lujuriosamente la piel virgen y luego introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca, chupándolo suavemente, recorriéndolo por completo. Haruhi ya no pudo evitar soltar gemidos bajos, intentando no ser tan evidente y fallando en el intento; algo de ello le gustaba de sobremanera, aun cuando sabía que estaba mal.

–No… –intentó detenerlo, pero su voz era muy débil.

–Sería más convincente si no estuvieras tan mojadita… –le dijo en el oído.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hikaru no había tenido que tocar su intimidad para darse cuenta del estado en el cual se hallaba, Haruhi se sintió de pronto sumamente sucia, sabiendo la serie de reacciones que Akuma producía en su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando el demonio llevó su mano izquierda hasta la cara interna de sus muslos, masajeándolos con pequeños círculos que subían lentamente, acercándose más a su intimidad.

Por instinto la castaña se llevó una mano a la boca, temía gemir muy alto y que los vecinos le escucharan; sabía que cualquier intento de que parara sería en vano… porque realmente le agradaba ese contacto y quería que él continuara con el mismo, aun cuando no se lo pidiera.

Por inercia abrió más sus piernas, permitiéndole a él acomodarse entre ellas, sintió el momento en que él tocó su intimidad sobre la delgada tela de su ropa interior. Agradecía en ese momento estar usando falda, lo cual simplificaba la tarea enormemente. El pulgar de Akuma presionó suavemente su clítoris, mojándose de sus líquidos.

–Sin importar cuán apetitosa seas, niña… –le dijo en el oído, su aliento cálido le volvía loca– tomarte en este momento sería violar el contrato… y no hay nada que desee más que tu alma.

Se separó de ella, dejándole confundida, acalorada y molesta. ¿Molesta? Sí, no podía explicarlo, pero así era. Haruhi se enderezó, se acomodó la ropa y arregló el cabello sin mirarle a los ojos, estaba segura que de ser así él vería su necesidad. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, permaneciendo en el marco de la misma un instante.

–Papá dice que la cena está lista… –avisó antes de salir.

Akuma sonrió apenas se quedó a solas.

–Fujioka Haruhi… te entregarás a mí por voluntad propia… –sentenció.

* * *

**Los demás personajes aparecerán un poco después, pero tendrán un grado importante de protagonismo. Tamaki participará más en el cuarto capítulo y obviamente Kyouya también. Aunque no le puse diálogo a Ranka, seguirá apareciendo y tendrá gran intervención.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Enfermería

**Finalmente les traigo el ansiado capítulo, espero no les decepcione.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o tomatazo son bien recibidos.**

* * *

–Haruhi-chaaan.

La voz de Akuma taladró sus oídos, esperaba que levantándose temprano para la escuela bastaría para no verlo. Al parecer se había equivocado, pues el azabache le alcanzó a escasos metros de su casa, intentó mantener el dominio de sí misma debido a que se encontraban en un lugar público, por lo cual continuó sin voltear a verle.

–¿Pensabas irte sin mí? –preguntó juguetón en su oído.

–Hoy es día de limpieza… –le dijo seriamente.

–No lo pongas de excusa, Haruhi –ronroneó suavemente.

Sintió su cálido aliento golpeándole en la nuca, produciendo un ligero cosquilleo en ella. Apretó con mayor fuerza su portafolio, tratando de mantener los estribos, no desvió su mirada del frente para no toparse con esos ojos traviesos ni sonrisa burlona que sabía se estaba formando en su rostro, divertido ante la serie de reacciones que provocaba. Justo en ese momento sintió que alguien tiraba de la manga de su vestido, mirando al lado contrario al de Akuma y topándose con el mismo niño de la vez pasada.

–Haruhi-neechan, no seas mala con Hikaru –pidió.

–Buenos días, Kaoru –le sonrió–. ¿También tú marchas a la escuela? –preguntó al ver su mochila.

–Así es… pero no cambies el tema… –hizo un mohín– Después de todo, Hikaru ha aceptado tu petición sin importar lo complicado que resulta el corazón humano, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir con él al instituto…

Haruhi sopesó las palabras del menor, tenía razón al hablarle así, el demonio había dicho que el amor era imposible de crear, por lo cual no era seguro que algún otro demonio contestara a sus ruegos, iba a disculparse con el azabache cuando…

–Aunque… parece ser que anoche lo pasaron muy bien, ¿no?

Notó cierto brillo burlón en los ojos de Kaoru, poniéndose roja de la pena al saber que lo acontecido no le era desconocido. Intentó golpearle con su portafolio pero el pelinaranja era más rápido, esquivando el ataque y comenzando a correr por las calles con la castaña detrás de él aún furiosa.

–¡En cuanto te ponga las manos encima! –le dijo, lanzándole un golpe.

–Jajajaja jajaja, deberás ser más rápida que eso, neechan –se burló de su intento.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su pequeña pelea que al doblar en una esquina el más joven giró con rapidez, pero la castaña no tuvo sus reflejos y chocó con la espalda de alguien, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–S-Sí… –se sobó el sitio del golpe.

Al levantar la mirada se topó con un par de ojos violeta que le contemplaban fijamente, Haruhi sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro al darse cuenta de su situación y más cuando él le ofreció su mano para pararse. Torpemente la aceptó, sintiéndose dentro de un cuento de hadas al tener a un príncipe frente a ella, Suoh Tamaki bien cumplía con la definición. El rubio le sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo que sus latidos fueran más rápido de lo normal.

–Lo siento, no le vi –se disculpó.

–No hay problema, ¿señorita…?

–¡Hey, Haruhi, se hace tarde!

Giró molesta al ver que Hikaru interrumpía su encuentro casual de esa manera, el azabache se acercó despreocupadamente a ella, cargando su portafolio por encima del hombro izquierdo, el saco abierto, la corbata suelta y la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, dándole un aspecto juvenil. En contraste, Tamaki portaba perfectamente el uniforme, haciéndole parecer de la realeza, la castaña no pudo sino compararles.

–Lo lamento, creo que le estoy entreteniendo, doncella –se excusó el rubio.

–N-No, no es así –negó con ambas manos.

–¿Y Kaoru? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Ahhh… –se preocupó al recordar en ese instante su persecución.

–¡Haru-neechan, Haru-neechan! –oyó de pronto.

–¿Acaso este niño les pertenece? –inquirió un joven de lentes, con el pelinaranja abrazado a su saco.

–Kaoru… –le llamó la castaña.

–¡Haru-neechan! –se arrojó a sus brazos, con lagrimones en los ojos– Estaba tan asustado…

–Kaoru, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no te sueltes de nuestras manos, y sobre todo que no corras así –le riñó el azabache como auténtico hermano mayor.

–L-Lo siento, Hikaru… –comenzó a hipar levemente– No lo vuelvo a hacer.

–Lamento todos los problemas que pudo haber causado –reverenció el mayor.

–No hay problema –contestó el chico de lentes.

–Kaoru, no te sueltes de Haruhi –ordenó–. Si nos disculpan, se hace tarde para sus clases, debemos pasar a dejarle antes.

–Claro, es entendible –sonrió Tamaki.

Sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse, la castaña fue jalada por el par demoníaco lejos de los otros chicos, Haruhi frunció el seño ante ello, sobre todo porque ni siquiera pudo "agradecer por ayudar a su pequeño hermano". Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la entrada de la primaria Ouran, perteneciente al mismo sistema educativo que su instituto. Apenas estuvieron fuera de vista de los otros Haruhi les miró molesta y encaró.

–¿Qué les pasa? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarnos! ¿Por qué me alejaron de Tamaki-senpai?

–Si te presentabas en ese momento no pasarías de ser la hermana de un pobre niño perdido –contestó tranquilamente el azabache.

–Neechan desconoce lo básico para cautivar un corazón –se burló ahora Kaoru.

–Es realmente muy simple –hablaron al unísono–: debes ser especial. Él debe verte de una manera diferente a la que ve al resto de las chicas.

Se encogieron de hombros y le miraron con autosuficiencia. Haruhi sintió que nuevamente tenía tres años y le reñían por desconocer el significado de "Arriba" y "Abajo".

–Si realmente es tan fácil, lo dejo a ustedes, deben saber lo que hacen –se enfadó, caminando rumbo a la preparatoria.

–Vaya, una fierecita difícil de cautivar –se burló Kaoru, contemplándole mientras marchaba.

–Siempre me han gustado los retos –dijo Hikaru, sonriendo como un gato.

–Ten cuidado… –aconsejó– Es una presa, tenlo siempre presente.

–Sabes que adoro jugar con la comida, es un mal hábito que aún no se me quita –se relamió los labios.

–¿Tan apetitosa te resulta? –preguntó curioso.

–Las vírgenes son especialmente deliciosas… –confesó– Debo dejarte, hoy daré inicio a mi plan, creo que he reunido información suficiente.

–De acuerdo, continuaré investigando… hay una fuerte presencia cerca de nosotros y eso no me agrada –sentenció gravemente.

–Cuento contigo –le despidió.

Kaoru retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared, luego sus ojos brillaron de un color escarlata y se desintegró en medio de las sombras. Por su parte, Hikaru continuó con la vista clavada en la castaña, la cual le llevaba ya varios metros de ventaja, sonrió complacido.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más tranquilo, Hikaru se había volado la primera, para desconcierto de la castaña. Se encontraban ahora en Educación Física, aunque ella prefería sentarse en el pasto, viendo a los demás jugar un partido de baloncesto en una cancha, mientras que la otra estaba ocupada por los alumnos de tercero, donde Tamaki se entretenía en un partido amistoso de soccer. La de ojos chocolate le miraba embelesada, viendo cómo daba un pase a Kyouya, cómo su cabello se movía con una suave brisa, cómo sonreía ante la emoción del momento, cómo…

–Parece que le comieras con la mirada…

Oyó la voz de Akuma detrás de ella, topándoselo allí; usaba el uniforme deportivo del instituto, el cual consistía en un pantalón y chaqueta azul, una camisa blanca y tenis. Frunció el seño al verle sentarse junto a ella con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

–¿Dónde has estado? –inquirió.

–¿Tanto me extrañas? –le hizo burla.

–No es así –afirmó–, pero sigo sin ver ningún resultado con Tamaki a pesar de que hoy bien pudiste ayudarme.

–Ya te dije: no eran las condiciones adecuadas –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y cuáles según tú son ésas?

–Justo ahora…

Antes de saber a qué se refería un balón salió disparado en su dirección, dándole de lleno en el rostro, desmayándola en el acto. Los adolescentes corrieron en su auxilio, sobre todo un rubio de un grado superior, Hikaru hubo de mostrarse sorprendido y preocupado ante los recientes hechos.

–¡Haruhi, ¿estás bien?! –dramatizó.

–Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa –se excusó Tamaki, quien había lanzado el balón, aunque estaba seguro de haber apuntado bien.

–¡Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería! –gritó el azabache, intentando echársela a la espalda.

Sin embargo, una nueva crisis de asma se hizo presente en ese momento, seguramente por el esfuerzo producido, las chicas le dijeron que no le hacía bien alguno exigirse demasiado, tomando en cuenta su reciente alta del hospital. Hikaru comenzó a toser y hubo de sacar su inhalador para respirar normalmente. Al verle en ese estado Tamaki cargó con Haruhi en brazos.

–Yo me haré cargo –dijo decidido.

–Gracias, me adelantaré para decirle a la enfermera.

Tamaki le vio correr por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería. Para un asmático, estaba en muy buena forma, pensó sin dedicarle demasiada atención a ello. Contempló a la castaña en sus brazos, notando que era la misma joven de la mañana, la dulce chica que buscaba a su hermano menor. Sonrió ante ello, no esperaba volver a toparse con la chica dos veces el mismo día.

Por su parte, la enfermera del colegio estaba leyendo unos registros en un pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la enfermería, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, abriéndola y topándose con Hikaru, el joven lucía cansado, algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro varonil y su cabello caía en desorden.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupada, dejándole recargarse en ella.

–No… no me siento muy bien… –articuló pesadamente, tomando asiento– Creo que es el asma… necesito… necesito albuterol…

La recién graduada de la escuela de enfermería corrió al pequeño depósito que se encontraba en la parte posterior del aula, buscando en los estantes un broncodilatador de acción rápida para el joven, justo en ese momento la puerta detrás de ella se cerró, girando confundida. Recargado en la pared se encontraba el azabache, cuyo aspecto había cambiado, luciendo confiado, seguro… sano. Una sonrisa se hallaba presente en su rostro, sus ojos le miraban fijamente, su cuello tenía un porte elegante.

–Fujioka-san, ¿qué pasa? –no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

–Señorita Yamada –se acercó lentamente–, luce especialmente atractiva hoy.

–¿Ehhh? –se sonrojó.

Hikaru contempló a la joven: cabello castaño claro recogido en un trenza, brillantes ojos grises ocultos tras anteojos, pómulos sonrojados, labios delgados, pechos redondos y firmes, caderas anchas… nada mal. La enfermera retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared, sintiendo el aliento de él golpeando su rostro, el joven colocó su brazo izquierdo a su lado, aprisionándola, dejándola sin salida de escape.

–Cada vez que camina me vuelve loco –ronroneó en su oído.

–Tranquilícese, Fujioka-san –intentó alejarle.

–No hay nadie más aquí y yo no diré nada… –murmuró sensualmente– Estamos solos…

Cuando Tamaki llegó a la enfermería no vio a nadie, creía que Hikaru se había adelantado, pero el chico no aparecía por ningún lado y tampoco podía dejar a Haruhi sola en el lugar, seguramente despertaría confundida, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que recostarla en una camilla y sentarse a su lado, le arropó con una de las sábanas y colocó un paño húmedo en la frente.

Como la enfermera seguía sin aparecer a pesar de llevar allí ya varios minutos procedió a limpiar el rostro de la joven con suavidad y cuidado. Le contempló con detenimiento, notando que era bonita en verdad, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

–¿Joven Suoh?

La voz de la enfermera Yamada le sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró, topándose con ella y el mismo joven de hace algunos instantes, ella lucía sonrojada y su bata se encontraba ligeramente desarreglada, pero lo atribuyó a las largas horas de trabajo.

–Disculpe, le he pegado con la pelota y no ha recuperado la conciencia –les avisó.

–Haruhi… –notó cómo el chico se preocupaba por su hermana, tomándole de la mano.

–Tengo un relajante muscular por aquí –les dijo–, se sentirá bien luego de descansar un poco.

–Gracias –le sonrió el rubio.

–Iré por él, si no le molesta –aclaró Hikaru, fijando su mirada en la enfermera.

–Pa-Para nada –tartamudeó nerviosa.

El azabache soltó la mano de Haruhi y marchó con la señorita Yamada mientras que Tamaki continuaba allí, sin saber cómo retirarse de manera educada, justo en ese momento la castaña se despertó, contemplándole con sus grandes ojos marrones.

–Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor –le sonrió.

–Ahhh, ¿Suoh-san? –se sonrojó.

–Disculpe, le he golpeado sin querer y traído a la enfermería, espero pueda perdonarme –se inclinó frente a ella.

–N-No se preocupe –negó presurosa.

–_Entonces… eso no fue un sueño…_ –pensó– _Realmente él me ha tomado de la mano… es tan cálida…_

Continuaron charlando un poco hasta que el de cabello negro apareció con el medicamento y pidió un poco de privacidad para su hermana, a lo que el otro se disculpó nervioso y retiró de inmediato. Haruhi se enfadó un poco, pero viendo los resultados de Akuma no objetó nada, segura de que cumpliría con su palabra. Por la tarde, de vuelta en casa y mientras preparaba la cena aún se sentía alegre al ver los progresos hechos en un solo día, tarareando una cancioncita mientras cortaba las verduras y Hikaru veía televisión mientras que Kaoru había salido con Ranka.

–Te ves más animada que de costumbre –le dijo seriamente el demonio.

–Lo estoy –canturreó feliz mientras se acercaba a él con un pequeño plato que ponía enfrente–. Te he comprado un pedazo de pastel de regreso aquí, en agradecimiento por lo de hoy.

–No me gustan las cosas dulces –le dijo desinteresadamente.

–Por lo menos podrías mostrarte agradecido –le riñó.

–Sólo cumplía con mi trabajo –comenzó a cambiar los canales.

La castaña se iba a marchar a terminar la comida cuando él dijo:

–Además, ya he recibido una pequeña compensación.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le miró inocentemente.

–Alguien me ha pagado hoy… –sonrió.

–¿Pagado? –repitió confusa ante esa aclaración.

–La enfermera de tu escuela… –su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

–¿Por "pagar" te refieres a…? –le miró horrorizada.

–Su cuerpo… –dijo sin ninguna consideración.

Haruhi se sonrojó de sobremanera al verle tan tranquilo ante la declaración hecha, tomó una almohada decorativa del sillón y le golpeó con ella.

–¡Hey! –se enfadó el otro.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –le gritó molesta– ¡La señorita Yamada siempre ha sido muy buena con todos!

–Créeme que no es una Santa –se burló–, conoce muchas posturas, especialmente para lugares estrechos.

–¿Ustedes…? –el color de sus mejillas aumentó.

–Mientras el joven Suoh y tú estaban allí –reafirmó sus pensamientos.

–¡Eres un demonio! –le lanzó una cachetada, que fue detenida por él al tomarle de la muñeca.

–¿Qué te enfada? ¿Acaso no tuviste un lindo momento con el rubio? –le miró fijamente a los ojos.

–¡Pensé que estabas aquí por mí! –le reclamó.

–¿Te enfada que le preste atención a alguien más? –se burló.

–¡No es eso! ¡Pero no quiero que juegues así con personas inocentes!

–¿Ohhh? ¿Enserio? Entonces la solución es sencilla… –le sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas– Si realmente no quieres que me meta con nadie más, entonces permíteme tocarte…

–¿Q-Qué?

–No puedo tomarte, lo sabes, Haruhi… pero puedo tocarte. Es eso o que alguien más sea mi entretenimiento hasta que tu alma sea mía –le dijo sensualmente en el oído–, tú decides.

–N-No…

–A ti también te gusta que lo haga –le recordó, tomándole de la cintura.

Haruhi se mordió el labio inferior, no podía negar ello, pero tampoco reconocerlo en voz alta. Sintió en ese instante cómo Akuma colocaba sus labios sobre los suyos y correspondió al beso mientras sentía cómo sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su trasero y ella, por inercia, rodeaba su espalda con ambas manos. Apretó con fuerza la tela de su ropa cuando él deslizó los dedos bajo la ropa y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

–¿Así que aquí estaban? –preguntó la pequeña sombra sentada en la barda afuera de la casa de los Fujioka.

–Así parece –le respondió la sombra alta, parada a su lado.

–Hika-chan y Kao-chan fueron muy crueles al marcharse sin despedirse, pero no importa, porque ahora podemos jugar todos juntos, ¿no? –le dijo al pequeño conejo negro que sostenía.


	5. Vecinos

**Lamento la demora del episodio, finalmente lo traigo con algunas grandes diferencias con respecto al manga, todo para que concuerde con las personalidades de los personajes. He tomado algunas ideas de otros lados, pero lo amoldé para que la historia no sea muy bizarra. Quería preguntarles si desean continuar leyendo escenas de acercamiento entre Haruhi y Hikaru o prefieren que me concentre en la historia, yo no veo problema con ninguna de estas opciones.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario animándome a continuar la historia, se los agradezco mucho. Contestando algunas cosillas de algunos reviews…**

_**Luna Creciente**_**: no recuerdo la página exacta, he saltado de una a otra para leerlo, pero en sub manga generalmente puedes hallarlo, aunque ya he aclarado que se trata de simplemente una adaptación, por lo cual difiere mucho del manga en estas escenas, pero no se despegará totalmente del mismo**

_**Himesamy**_**: sí, Honey tendrá un papel más importante, aunque por el momento no se pueda notar mucho, pero eso lo veremos conforme avance la historia, no quiero forzarla.**

_**Alejandra-Whitlock98**_**: Sí, bastante, aunque no he terminado de leerlo entre una y otra cosa, pero me puse a leer un fic basado en el mismo, es un HarryXHermioneXJames y la verdad me gustó tanto que ya no quise volver al manga porque no quería ver las diferencias finales, me quedé a la mitad**

* * *

Cuando Ranka y Kaoru volvieron a casa se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño rubio y un alto moreno sentados a la mesa. El rubio de grandes ojos expresivos tomaba un poco de té mientras parecía ofrecerle una rebanada de pastel a un conejo rosa que llevaba con él, por su parte, el chico de cabello negro mantenía los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho en silencio.

–Ahhh, ¡Kao-chan ya ha vuelto! –sonrió el menor, parándose de la mesa y corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

–¿Hani-senpai? –le miró sorprendido el pelinaranja, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Hika-chan y tú se marcharon sin despedirse! –hizo un mohín con los labios– No creías realmente que esperaríamos hasta que volvieran… es muy aburrido sin ustedes…

–Hikaru, Haruhi, ¿quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Ranka.

–Son… unos amigos que hice en el hospital… iban a ver a un pariente y fue así como nos conocimos, ¿ya no lo recuerdas, papá? –le miró fijamente el azabache, cuyos ojos parecían brillar de un color carmín.

–¡Cierto, cierto, ya recuerdo! –se apenó al recordar cuántas veces les encontrara en el mismo cuarto que su hijo– ¡Pero si son Takashi y Mitsukuni, has crecido mucho, pequeño!

–Eso es porque Takashi siempre se encarga de mi comida, es muy cuidadoso en su selección –sonrió de manera encantadora.

De alguna manera Haruhi presentía que esos alimentos a los cuales se refería no tenía que ver con lo que su padre presentía y sí, en cambio, con almas humanas. Además, podía casi jurar que el peluche que cargaba su invitado le miraba fijamente desde unos minutos atrás y no sólo eso, sino que estaba segura de que le sonrió cuando los demás estaban distraídos. Ranka se sentó a la mesa con los demás, dejando las bolsas a la mitad del pasillo debido a la emoción que experimentaba al tener invitados en casa, pues Haruhi era muy reservada en ese aspecto.

–¿Qué hacen por aquí, chicos? –se sirvió una taza de té para acompañarles.

–Voy a entrar al Ouran, Takashi se ofreció a acompañarme y se ha matriculado también, así que pensamos que sería preferible mudarse cerca del mismo, por eso hemos rentado el apartamento de al lado –aclaró mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

–No vi ningún anuncio sobre ello… –meditó un poco– Bueno, tampoco presto gran atención a estas cosas, así que lo más seguro es que pasara a su lado y ni lo notara.

–Pero eso nos da mucho tiempo para jugar todos juntos, ¿verdad, Usa-chan? –preguntó al conejo que cargaba mientras le ofrecía de comer.

Haruhi fue por las bolsas que su padre abandonara, notando que nuevamente eran muchas, seguramente se había emocionado más de la cuenta y traído cosas innecesarias. Iba a tomarlas cuando alguien se le adelantó, al girarse notó que se trataba de Takashi, el moreno que acompañaba al pequeño rubio y que hasta el momento no había habado. Sin cruzar palabra alguna llevó las bolsas hasta la cocina, dejándolas en la alacena y parándose ahora detrás del niño adicto a los dulces.

–¡Y le dije que Usa-chan sólo tomaba té de jazmín! –terminó Mitsukuni de contar una anécdota.

–Vaya, será mejor que recuerde eso –se rió Ranka de la historia.

–Mitsukuni, debemos irnos –avisó el azabache.

–Ahhh… ¿por qué, Takashi? –hizo un puchero adorable– Quiero quedarme un poco más con Hika-chan y Kao-chan… además, quiero conocer a Haruhi…

Por un momento la castaña estaba segura de que el rubio se lamió los labios, pero pronto se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas, después de todo lucía demasiado adorable como para ser un demonio, a pesar de que Hikaru se lo dijera cuando llegaron. Sin embargo, el mayor parecía no aceptar réplica alguna, por lo cual tuvieron que despedirse, diciendo que aún les faltaba mucho por acomodar de la mudanza. Les llevaron hasta la puerta de entrada.

–¡Nos vemos mañana, Haruhi! –se despidió Mitsukuni sobre los hombros de Takashi, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su peluche.

–Hasta mañana –agitó la mano en señal de despedida, un poco confundida con la situación.

–Es curioso… estoy seguro que por más despistado que sea podría haber notado el camión de la mudanza… –murmuró Ranka apenas se hubieron ido.

Por su parte los demonios no parecían muy a gusto con sus nuevos vecinos, Kaoru tomó el mando e inmediatamente se puso a jugar uno de los nuevos videojuegos que había logrado que Ranka le comprara, a pesar de que era sumamente caro; Haruhi se metió en su cuarto, pensando en los recientes acontecimientos, cerró detrás de ella la puerta y quitó la blusa dispuesta a ponerse la pijama antes de hacer la cena.

–¿Qué opinas de ellos? –escuchó de pronto detrás de ella.

Se giró sonrojada sólo para toparse con Hikaru recargado en el marco de la puerta, a pesar de estar segura de haberle puesto seguro. Molesta se tapó con la ropa que en ese momento cargaba.

–¡¿Q-Qué haces, pervertido?! –gritó fuera de sí.

–¿Qué opinas de la llegaba de Mori y Hani-senpai? –preguntó con calma.

–¡Sal inmediatamente! –le señaló la puerta con la mano derecha.

–Son demonios mayores… y eso es un problema… –le ignoró.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –prestó atención a sus palabras.

–Kaoru y yo no somos simples demonios, somos dos de los 27 más fuertes, aquellos que servimos directamente a nuestro Señor… Hani y Mori también… no nos enfrentamos a simples aficionados, debemos andar con cautela… –se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

–¿Entonces son enemigos?

–¿Ehhh? –le miró fijamente– No… ningún demonio se mete con la presa de otro… además… Hani no es un simple ser de las sombras…

–Realmente no lo parece…

–Eso es porque él es mitad ángel… –le aclaró– El hijo de un ángel y un demonio, ¿no es algo curioso de ver?

–No lo diría de esa forma…

–Hani siempre ha sido de los más jóvenes en el Infierno, se rumora que es hijo directo de nuestro Señor, pero eso no ha sido probado hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, no dejes que te confunda, es realmente poderoso y no duda en matar si la situación lo requiere… no acabó el trabajo con su última presa, se aburrió y le mató antes de obtener su alma… –avisó con seriedad.

–¿Es en serio? –le miró incrédula.

–Sí, desde entonces Mori hace el trabajo sucio, asegurándose de siempre conseguir las mejores víctimas para él, como si fuera su sirviente, por eso mismo Hani se relaja y prefiere comer postres, dice que son más dulces… aunque yo difiero de ello… –sonrió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro– No hay nada más dulce que una virgen… –susurró mientras lamía su mejilla, bajando por su cuello.

Haruhi cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en ella, todo por culpa de ese monstruo que le miraba de manera nada decente, que le tocaba sin pudor alguno, que le besaba con deseo e intensidad, que le hacía gemir inconscientemente.

–Nos interrumpieron antes de que pudiéramos acabar –le recordó–, podemos terminar aquí mismo.

–N-No… –susurró.

–No digas que no lo disfrutas… –masajeó su pecho derecho, apenas cubierto por un delgado sostén rosa.

–M-Me preocupa más lo que… que… has dicho… ellos… sus… intenciones… ¿cuáles… son? –murmuró acalorada sin tener las ideas ordenadas, producto de la oleada de sensaciones que le producía el azabache con apenas un roce.

–Ohhh… –se detuvo, observándole con detenimiento– No creo que sea un gran problema el que estén aquí, siempre y cuando no se metan con mi presa.

–Pero… yo…

–Anda, deberías estar feliz, Tamaki no te ha quitado la vista de encima en todo el día –le recordó.

–Ci-Cierto –sonrió.

–Lástima que no sepas besar –se burló–. Tu senpai definitivamente se decepcionará de ti.

–¡E-Eso no es cierto! –se molestó, todo su rostro se puso rojo presa de la pena.

–Haruhi, eres terriblemente mala… te doy un 2 como mucho y estoy siendo amable –levantó los hombros.

–¡Eso es porque tú me robaste mi primer beso! –gritó furiosa.

Oh, no. ¿Acaso le había dicho al demonio que nunca antes había besado a un chico? Craso error, definitivamente ésa era la mayor tontería cometida desde que le conjurara. Sin embargo, Hikaru no rió como esperaba, tampoco se burló de su situación, en contra de lo esperado pareció gustarle escuchar eso.

–¿Quieres decir… –se acercó a ella peligrosamente– que tus labios han sido sólo míos?

–Y-Yo… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–No hace falta que digas nada, acabas de confirmarlo –sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia–. Podría ayudarte con eso, ¿sabes? Puedo enseñarte a besar, así al menos no harás el ridículo frente al rubio.

–¡Eres un…!

–¿Tonto? –le tomó de la barbilla– No, Haruhi… soy un demonio.

Eliminó la poca distancia que los deparaba, posicionando sus labios sobre los de la castaña, sin moverse. Haruhi sintió una tibieza de pronto en la boca del estómago, sin poder explicar a qué se debía, no era como el resto de los besos que habían compartido, éste definitivamente se sentía más real.

–Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –le dijo sin romper el contacto.

Obedeció, soltando la blusa que aún sostenía con ambas manos, sin importarle ello. Sintió cómo Hikaru colocaba los suyos alrededor de su cadera, siendo mucho más íntimo que las veces anteriores, pese a que las mismas no se habían limitado a un roce.

–Ahora… mueve los labios tal y como yo lo hago –volvió a decir.

Los fríos labios del demonio comenzaron a moverse despacio, atrapando los cálidos de ella, quien se sonrojó por el hecho, cerrando los ojos mientras él continuaba moviéndose lentamente. Sintió cómo su boca comenzaba a recorrer la suya, degustando cada rincón de la misma, se separaron por la falta de aire.

–Ahora… hay besos más… íntimos… –le dijo– Sólo compártelos con personas realmente especiales.

Para demostrárselo volvió a tomar sus labios con delicadeza, repitiendo la operación mientras sus manos le apretaban un poco más fuerte, imitándolo Haruhi.

–Buena alumna… –le apremió– Sólo sígueme.

Su lengua empujó suavemente sus labios, entrando en su boca, recorriéndola sin prisa. Haruhi volvió a sentir la misma calidez con mayor fuerza, esta vez extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que ambas lenguas se rozaron, comenzando a explorarla y bailando suavemente al mismo compás. No notó en qué momento ella continuó con la danza mientras que él le tomaba de los muslos; volvieron a separarse con el rostro ardiéndoles y los labios entumecidos.

–El siguiente nivel de beso no te lo puedo enseñar… –le dijo– Porque entonces no me controlaría, Haruhi.

Y fue sólo allí cuando notó que su cuerpo había tomado vida propia, pues sus piernas se encontraban firmemente entrelazadas en la cadera del demonio.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

Se encontraba nerviosa en el pasillo del Instituto, después de la pequeña sesión de la noche anterior Haruhi había prohibido terminantemente la entrada a su cuarto sin previo aviso; no deseaba admitir que su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, sin tener el demonio nada que ver en ello. Por eso mismo le evitaba desde la mañana, sin saber cómo comportarse delante de él.

¿Debía fingir que no había pasado nada? No, él sacaría el tema en alguna ocasión. ¿Entonces decirle que no sabía lo que hacía? No, jamás se lo creería. ¿Que fue su poder lo que le atrajo? Sólo empeoraría todo. ¿Que no le había gustado? Sería la mentira más grande, sobre todo si consideraba que… ¡ahhhh! ¡Estúpido Hikaru!

Golpeó su casillero, enfadada consigo misma, debía controlarse antes de cometer una locura. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, el azabache le conseguiría a Tamaki, entonces todo terminaría. Se repetía que habían dado un gran paso ayer por el cual debía sentirse orgullosa. Terminó de guardar sus cosas para retirarse cuando Hikaru salió de improviso de la nada.

–¿Por qué me evitas? –cuestionó tranquilamente.

–No quería interrumpir tu trabajo, porque estás buscando la manera de que Tamaki-senpai se enamore de mí, ¿cierto?

–No… –contestó serio– Haré que Tamaki TE AME, hay una gran diferencia.

–Yo no veo mayor progreso al de ayer… –se cruzó de brazos.

–Al contrario, yo obtuve datos muy buenos que tú obviamente no has notado –sonrió autosuficiente–. Apúrate, debemos reunirnos con Kaoru.

–Estamos en pleno receso… –le informó, sabiendo que no podrían ir hasta la escuela del menor sin tardar demasiado.

–Sigues creyendo que hablas con simples humanos… –le miró tranquilamente– Vamos, él nos espera en la terraza.

–Antes debo ir al baño… –le informó, caminando en dirección al baño de mujeres.

–No tardes mucho –le recomendó.

Haruhi entró rápidamente para calmar sus latidos, la verdad es que había puesto una excusa sólo para no estar tanto tiempo en compañía de Hikaru, aún no se sentía demasiado cómoda con la situación de la tarde anterior. Agradecía que el chico no hubiese hecho comentario al respecto en plena escuela, entonces no sabría cómo reaccionar, se echó agua en la cara y acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente.

–Tranquila, Haruhi, puedes hacerlo –se dijo.

–¿Así que tú eres la chica de la enfermería?

Haruhi se giró confundida por la voz, detrás de ella se encontraba una pelirroja realmente guapa que había visto un par de veces anteriormente y todas ellas en compañía de Tamaki. Si mal no recordaba, hasta inicios del año pasado habían estado saliendo, su nombre era Ayanokoji.

–¿Disculpa?

–No te hagas la inocente conmigo –le miró molesta–, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ayer Tamaki-senpai te cargó hasta la enfermería, aunque estoy segura de que todo fue una treta de tu parte para pasar más tiempo con él.

–Eso no es cierto –se enfadó.

La puerta del baño se abrió, entrando por la misma un par de chicas, una de ellas traía una cuerda en las manos y la otra una banda, giró a ver a la pelirroja, quien le mostró lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda: unas tijeras.

–A Tamaki no le gusta el cabello corto…

**AKUMA NA EROS**

Consultó su reloj, notando que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la castaña había marchado y aún no regresaba, se dijo que todas las mujeres eran iguales y que seguramente perdía el tiempo frente al espejo, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

–Ayanokoji… se nos ha pasado la mano –dijo la rubia a su izquierda.

–¡Yo no quería hacer esto! –se quejó la azabache.

–¡Cállense! –se enfadó– Ella no puede probar que fuimos nosotras, vayámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

**AKUMA NA EROS**

Tamborileó nervioso los dedos sin poder tranquilizarse, ¿qué podría hacer que le demoraba tanto?, justo en ese momento notó a tres chicas salir del baño, lucían muy nerviosas y estaba seguro de que la azabache quería llorar.

–¡Apúrense! –demandó una pelirroja que parecía ser la líder.

–Pero… no vamos a dejarle así, ¿verdad?

–Fujioka sabrá arreglárselas… –masculló.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento al oír eso, por lo cual caminó hasta el baño de mujeres, pensando detenidamente si debía sólo llamar a la puerta o entrar. Suspiró antes de empujar suavemente, entrando con cautela, notó los cabellos castaños regados en el piso, así como unas tijeras tiradas cerca del lavabo, pensando lo peor en ese instante; apretó los puños con fuerza, dándose una idea de lo que pasaba. Oyó unos sollozos ahogados de uno de los baños, abriéndolo en el acto y topándose con la chica sentada en el excusado.

Su cabello había sido cortado casi en su totalidad, sus manos habían sido atadas para evitar que forcejeara con sus atacantes, su boca había sido callada con una banda para evitar las visitas molestas ante sus gritos de ayuda.

–¿Q-Qué mierd…? –le miró perplejo.

Presurosamente le quitó la tela de los labios, permitiéndole respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

–Hikaru… –murmuró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Juro que me las pagarán… –masculló molesto, quitándole las cuerdas de las muñecas, permitiéndole a su sangre circular con normalidad.

–Te… Tenía tanto miedo… –se arrojó a sus brazos.

–Todo va a estar bien, ya estoy aquí… –le tranquilizó, tallando su espalda.

No debió dejarle sola, no podía evitar el recriminárselo, quería golpear a esas chicas, hacerlas caer en uno de los Siete Círculos del Infierno y verlas en su agonía mientras se regocijaba con su sufrimiento, quería que ellas experimentaran 70 veces 7 lo que Haruhi había sentido hace unos minutos. Y quería pagar por no haberle protegido.

–¿Terminaste la tarea de Inglés?

–No… no entendí el ejercicio de la página 63.

Unas chicas entraron en ese momento, espantando a la castaña, Hikaru se colocó un dedo sobre la boca, pidiéndole que se mantuviera callada y cerró la puerta del baño, poniéndole seguro. Le atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho debido al espacio tan reducido.

–Hay mucho cabello aquí… me pregunto qué habrá pasado…

–No sé… seguramente nada bueno…

Podía escuchar el latir el corazón del demonio. Era falso lo que alguna vez Mei le dijera, los demonios también tenían sentimientos, de no ser así Hikaru le hubiese dejado sola sin importarle cómo se sentía. Apretó fuertemente la tela del saco azul que en ese momento usaba, temiendo que se desvaneciera de un momento a otro. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de ella, uniendo sus labios nuevamente en ese lugar, olvidándose de todo aquello que no fuera probar los labios del otro.

–_La primera regla que todo demonio nunca debe olvidar es…_

Sintió sus manos acariciarle por sobre la tela, permitiéndole ello, por inercia le imitó, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos cada rincón de su espalda. Se separaron sólo un poco para tomar otra bocanada de aire y luego él le cargó, con lo cual le fue más fácil enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del azabache, con desesperación le quitó el saco, sin importarle dónde caía, aflojó su corbata y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa blanca. Entonces él le detuvo.

–No… –le dijo suavemente, retirando sus manos– Estás muy alterada para saber lo que haces…

Comprendió que lo que le decía era cierto, ella jamás haría algo como eso con él y menos en el lugar en el cual se encontraban. Bajó la mirada sonrojada ante lo acontecido. Hikaru dio media vuelta y salió de allí antes de hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse.

–…_nunca te involucres sentimentalmente con tu presa _–finalizó Kaoru.

* * *

**Las cosas se complican con la llegada de Honey y Mori al vecindario, ¿serán ellos la presencia que Kaoru detectara? ¿Hikaru y Haruhi terminarán incumpliendo con el contrato? ¿Ranka se dará cuenta de ciertos encuentros nocturnos? ¿Qué hará Hikaru para castigar a las chicas que lastimaron a Haruhi? ¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
